Unspoken
by Lizoune
Summary: OneShot : Tout ce que Lily n'a jamais eu l'occasion de dire ...


**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont à Joanne Kathleen Rowling

**Unspoken**

_... If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
well these things I'll never say _

These things I'll never say ...

Dans la salle commune aux couleurs chaudes rouges et dorés, une jeune fille fixait la pleine lune à travers la fenêtre d'un air inquiet, elle se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas, les bras croisés, la lèvre pincée, les yeux au bord des larmes, le coeur s'accélerant au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

La seule façon qu'avait Lily de se calmer était l'écriture, elle attrapa d'un geste vif une plume et commenca à y deverser toutes ses pensées, tous ses tracas, tous ses soucis. Ce soir-là, elle y gribouilla son inquiétude pour Rémus, encore et toujours, pourtant elle était au courant de sa lycantrophie depuis un an et avait eu le temps de s'habituer à ses longues soirées nocturnes, elle savait qu'avec ses amis il était entre de bonnes mains, mais pour Lily rien n'était sûr, il pouvait toujours y avoir un incident imprévu.

Toute la soirée elle n'avait pas arrêtée d'écrire dans son journal intime, s'arrêtant par moment pour aller jeter un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre avec l'espoir d'aperçevoir des silhouettes qui rentraient en direction du château, malheuresement à chaque coup d'oeil il n'y avait rien de nouveau, la cour de Poudlard était calme ce qui était loin d'être apaisant pour Lily..., seuls les cris la faisait sursauté, les cris aigus venant du saule cogneur.

Allongée sur le sofa devant la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffindors, Lily commencait à somnoler, ses yeux clignotant doucement, ses soucis s'échappèrent, son coeur devenait plus léger...

Elle sursauta en attendant des bruits de pas qui se voulaient discrets, elle se frotta les yeux, émit un leger baillement et attenda avec une grande impatience les futurs arrivants. Trois jeunes hommes apparaissèrent devant elle, Sirius, Peter et James.

-Soit plus discret Peter, qui avait faillit rater la dernière marche

-Où est il? Comment va t'il? A t'il été blessé? questionna Lily d'une traite

-Calmes toi Lily, lui répondit Sirius, la routine quoi...

-La routine ! lanca t'elle bruyamment.Sirius tu n'es vraiment pas conscient! Il n'a pas souffert j'espère?

-Non ne t'inquietes pas, il est à l'infirmerie, il se repose, tu peux dormir tranquillement à présent, lanca James qui voulait la rassurer

-Il faut que j'aille le voir, Sirius lui fit les gros yeux, peu importe l'heure

-Fais ce que tu veux, répliqua Sirius, moi fatigué, moi dodo, à demain

Peter était déjà parti depuis longtemps, Sirius l'avait suivit laissant Lily et James seuls.

-Euh...un long silence s'installa, James ne cessait de la détailler d'un regard intense. Pourrais tu me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité? fit elle en grimaçant.

James semblait déçu, il lui tenda la cape sans un mot.

_"J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait me demander si ça c'était bien passer pour moi, elle s'inquiete jamais pour moi, pourtant j'ai essayé de changer et toujours rien, à croire que finalement c'est elle qui a raison, on est pas fait pour être ensemble..."_

Il s'asseya sur le même sofa que Lily, il n'avait pas sommeil et fixait le feu dans la cheminée, son attention se porta sur le livre ouvert de Lily, il se redressa, mais hésita un bon moment

_"Je rêves ou c'est bien un journal intime, je reconnais l'écriture de Lily, oui , non non je ne vais pas le lire, tu respectes la vie privée des autres, tu es quelqu'un de bien, vas dormir...ou juste une page histoire de me rassurer, je regarde juste si il y'a une fois James ou Potter, ou tête enflée"_

Il n'écouta pas sa raison et entreprit de lire à la page où son livre était ouvert.

_Samedi 12 Mars 1978_

_"Ils sont toujours pas rentrés, j'en ai marre,marre, marre d'être inquiete à ce point, je leur fais confiance pourtant, ça c'est toujours bien déroulé, Rémus m'a toujours assuré qu'il ne faut pas s'en faire, suis son conseil et arrête de te faire du soucis , j'espère que je ne relirais jamais je me trouves vraiment ridicule, je recommence à me parler toute seule, ah non vraiment ...après tout ça sert à ça un journal intime"_

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de James, il commenca à tourner les pages du début...

_Mardi 14 Juillet 1977_

_"Je m'ennuie, le mariage de Pétunia arrive à grand pas, mes parents sont sans cesse avec elle, je peux même plus sortir, la magie me manque, Poudlard me manque, même Potter me manque. Qu'est ce qu'il a changé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, j'ai commis une grosse erreur en refusant de danser avec lui lors du bal de fin d'année. J'aurais pu lui accorder cette danse, quelle gourde..."_

James était sous le choc, il relu plusieurs fois et mit un temps à ce que l'information aille directement au cerveau, il n'arriva même pas à tourner la page, ses yeux restaient fixer sur _"Potter me manque"_ , il sentit ses joues s'enflammaient et son coeur se réchauffait, une simple phrase avait reussi à le rendre heureux.

_Jeudi 29 Août 1977_

_"Ennui perpétuel quand cesseras tu de me tourner autour? ... Bientôt je retourne à Poudlard, enfin, enfin ! Je suis tellement préssée d'y être que j'ai déjà tout achétée dès que j'ai reçue ma lettre! ... Mélancolie quand tu nous tiens, c'est ma dernière année ..."_

_Samedi 30 Août 1977_

_"Aujourd'hui tout va bien, je viens de me rappeller que demain c'est l'anniversaire de James, j'hésite à lui envoyer une petite carte, ca lui ferait plaisir en plus mais j'ai pas envie qu'il retourne à ses gamineries en me demandant de sortir avec lui à chaque fois qu'il me voit..."_

_Dimanche 31 Août 1977_

_"Joyeux anniversaire du coeur ma tête enflée"_

Ce journal était un véritable joyau pensant James, il était à la fois ému, amusé et mal à l'aise.

_"Je lis encore trois pages et c'est fini" _pensa James pour se donner bonne conscience, et ces pages là furent assez croustillantes.

_Vendredi 29 Septembre 1977_

_"Bon j'ai pas arrêté d'étudier, un peu de repos, je vais aller voir le match de Quidditch ... On a gagné, ah les Serdaigles ne sont pas fait pour le Quidditch, c'est une évidence, aucun d'entre eux n'arrivent à tenir sur un balai, je peux parler. Black et Potter ont été parfait, j'ai eu peur pour Potter je dois l'avouer, il est allé faire un tour à l'infirmerie car il a été touché au bras par un cognard , j'hésite encore à aller lui rendre une petite visite, oh après tout y'a déjà ses groupies autour de lui, c'est pas ma présence qui y faire quelque chose...Bref c'était un bon divertissement!"_

_Mercredi 5 Decembre 1977:_

_"Saleté de cours de potions, pourquoi a t'il fallut que je sois en binôme avec Potter, il arrêtait pas de me regarder,je pouvais pas me concentrer, j'effleurait sans le vouloir sa peau, ... douce, par Merlin je divague vraiment ..."_

_Lundi 11 Janvier 1978:_

_"Hier c'était la pleine lune, j'ai encore eu une montée d'angoisse toute la soirée, impossible de me calmer, cette nuit avait été plus dure, Sirius et James ont été blessés enfin James un peu plus que Sirius , c'est dans ces moments-là que je voudrais bien être médicomage ..."_

Un cri fit sursauté James qui ne pu lire la suite

-POTTER !

-Oups, laissa t'il échapper l'air inquiet

-Comment as tu osé lire mon journal, tu es vraiment tombé bas ! Elle lui arracha son livre des mains, et regarda la page, elle se maudissa d'avoir écrit de telles paroles et progressivement ses joues arborraient une couleur écarlate. Ne t'avises plus jamais de m'approcher tu m'entends! cria t'elle

-Non Lily,dit il fermement, je vais pas te laisser d'échapper si facilement, il lui rattrapa le bras de justesse, c'est vrai ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, dégeulasse, je l'avoue mais je ne le regrettes pas.

-Tu manques vraiment de tact! Maintenant lâches-moi ou tu risquerais de le regretter ! Il ne la lâcha pas, ses menaces ne semblaient pas lui faire peur. Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable Potter!

-Justement Lily, toi tu l'es_ trop_. C'est pour ça que je ne regrettes pas d'avoir lu tes écrits, à chaque fois tu t'interdis tel ou tel acte, j'aurais été ravi de reçevoir une carte de ta part, ou encore que tu viennes me voir à l'infirmerie, j'ai changé et ça tu l'as remarqué, fais moi confiance sur ce point. Relis ce que tu as écris, relis le attentivement, j'espère que tu réaliseras ce que tu es en train de manquer.

Il lâcha son bras et monta rapidement les escaliers menant à sa chambre laissant Lily dans ses pensées, elle resta bouche-bée, elle savait pertinemment que James avait raison et imita James en allant se coucher.

Pendant un mois ils s'étaient évités mutuellement, Lily fuyant tout contact et James attendant qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Le soir de pleine lune réapparut, Lily allait profité de cette soirée pour enfin parler à James, elle l'attendait avec la même routine qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était inquiete pour Rémus : cent pas, écriture, mordillement de lèvres, baillements, coups d'oeils à la fenêtre. Ils arrivèrent, Lily ouvrit la bouche mais James ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler

-Oui Rémus va bien, tout c'est déroulé à merveille, il est à l'infirmerie, il n'attend plus que toi, tiens la cape d'invisibilité et la carte, bonne nuit.

-Euh, Lily était débousollée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réplique. JAMES, reviens !

Sirius et Peter s'éclippsèrent en douce, James se retourna vers Lily et tenta de cacher sa joie. A peine s'était il retourné, qu'il se retrouva pris au piège dans les bras de Lily qui lui avait déposé un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

-Tu as raison, peut être que je suis trop raisonnable...lui chuchota Lily au creux de son oreille

Il répondit à son baiser tout en l'enlaçant dans ses bras.

-Les médicomages le sont toujours un peu trop,répliqua James le sourire aux lèvres.

**The end**

_J'ai eu envie de faire un petit One-Shot sur mon couple préféré, reviews or not reviews? La fin est assez speed, je sais jamais comment bien terminé, j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié. _

_Lizoune_


End file.
